1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bingo apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bingo workstation wherein the same is arranged for providing a comprehensive workstation for use in a bingo playing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bingo apparatus of various types have been utilized to accommodate bingo playing of contemporary popularity. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,158 to Kilmonis setting forth a game carrier and board arranged to permanently hold game cards under a transparent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,139 to Heeszel sets forth a bingo game box for supporting various components of a bingo playing game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,861 to Hughes, Jr. sets forth a portable desk providing various compartments for support of components within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,882 to Del Monte wherein a bingo card holder is arranged for holding a bingo card with a forward compartment positioned for supporting various bingo playing components therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bingo workstation as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.